


with you, I'm falling easily

by lady_liserator



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Top!Dani, but just a little because they are soft and I am too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_liserator/pseuds/lady_liserator
Summary: Jamie has never been able to let go easily. Her life has taught her that being in control means being safe.That is, until she met Dani Clayton.Now, Jamie wants to explore the side of her that likes to let go. The side of her that wants Dani to kiss her senseless and to take control.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	with you, I'm falling easily

**Author's Note:**

> Dani and Jamie are still the best thing that has happened in 2020 and I'll never stop loving them.  
> And I express that love in smutty one-shots. Not sorry.

Giving up control has always been hard for Jamie. There have been too many things in her life she has been unable to control, things that had gone wrong or slipped away from her, that now she sought out things that she could trust one hundred percent. Things she could be secure in.

Her plants for example.

The garden at Bly had been Jamie’s safe place ever since she had started working there, and having something of her own, something she was good at, had been a blessing she would forever be grateful for. The way she had been able to care for the plants at Bly had always made her proud, and the more she had learned about them, the more safety she had found within her garden. 

She knew how each different plant would react to the changes in weather, or to how often she watered them. She knew how to cut them, fertilise the soil, and how to plant new seedlings. And she knew exactly what to do to grow those seedlings into healthy additions to the garden.

Most importantly, Jamie knew what to do if one of them started to look a little worse for wear, and her ability to salvage almost any problem when it came to her plants made her feel safe and needed.

Like she had a place in the world.

Now, a thousand miles away from her garden, Jamie has filled her and Dani’s apartment with plants and she cares for them just as much as she had for her garden at Bly.  
But her safe place is not just the plants anymore. It is Dani. Her and Dani’s small but comfortable apartment, Dani’s embrace, Dani’s laugh. 

Dani.

It is a different kind of security. 

Not everything Dani does is predictable, of course, unlike the plants. But even if they bicker, even if Dani gets mad at Jamie when she once again forgets a task or two while caring for the plants, there is always one thing Jamie can be sure of. Dani’s love for her. And her own love for Dani. 

In fact, Jamie often wonders how the one thing in her life she feels so incredibly sure of is a woman she has only known for such a short time.  
And while in previous relationships, Jamie had always had difficulties letting go, or revealing too much about herself in fear of losing control over how she was presenting herself to the world, with Dani it had been easy.

Even in bed. 

Jamie had only realised how unable she had been to shut off her head and to just feel until she had slept with Dani for the first time. It had been easy, letting Dani explore her body, giving herself to Dani, and letting herself come undone under Dani’s touch. Easy and freeing.  
It had shown her that giving up control, surrendering to someone else, was scary and nerve-wracking, but also incredibly rewarding.

And lately, Jamie has started to notice just how much she likes that feeling. That feeling of letting go. And that maybe, she would like to explore it a little more.

__

The first time it happens is on a Friday night. 

It is four weeks after they moved into their first apartment, and Jamie and Dani have already found a comfortable routine with each other. They just started working at a flower shop down the road, a cute little place that belongs to an ever cuter, older lady who can’t do much work at the shop herself anymore, and so Jamie and Dani spend most Friday evenings on the couch exhausted from work. Today is no different.

It starts innocently enough. 

Dani wants to switch the channel, likely to one of the black and white movies that come on at 8 pm every Friday, when Jamie quickly grabs the remote control and moves it away before Dani can reach it. Jamie giggles at the a faux-shocked expression on Dani’s face.

‘Okay, you said you liked those movies, too.’

‘I do.’

‘Well, then why are you making this so difficult?’

Dani raises her eyebrows at Jamie, but the intended scolding expression is betrayed by the smile that spreads across her face. Before Jamie can say anything in return, Dani’s expression changes again and her smile turns into a mischievous grin.

‘You know I’m stronger than you right?’

Dani slowly moves closer to Jamie, who scoots back a few inches until she is leaning against the corner of their big lumpy couch. Now, she raises an eyebrow.

‘Stronger maybe.’

She lifts the hand in which she is still holding the remote control over her head and moves a little further to the side, so that she is lying almost flat on the couch now. 

‘But smaller.’

Dani laughs, shaking her head.

‘I’ve told you a hundred times that that is not true.’

Dani leans forward now and starts crawling up Jamie’s body on all fours.

‘And besides, all I need to be is stronger.’

Before Dani has really finished her sentence, and without giving Jamie time to understand what is happening, she then shoots up the last few inches of Jamie’s body, pinning her down with her hips, before she grabs a hold of Jamie’s outstretched arm, holding it in place with one hand.

Jamie swallows thickly. 

Dani is incredibly close suddenly, but she is a little higher up than Jamie, so that Jamie can’t see her face. Rather, Jamie’s face is buried in Dani’s neck now, as Dani’s hips are straddling her stomach, rendering her unable to move.

Jamie’s throat suddenly feels dry and tight, and the smile that had been on her lips has vanished. She is still holding onto the remote, but Dani has her arm securely pinned over her head now, and Jamie’s hold on the appliance has become slack. The notion of Dani so quickly and confidently taking control, of her own body at Dani’s mercy like this, makes Jamie’s head swim.

It’s something she definitely had not expected.

She feels Dani use her other hand to take the remote control out of her restrained hand, and seconds later, the weight of Dani’s body is gone. Jamie clears her throat, trying to get her beating heart under control.

What the hell just happened?

When Jamie opens her eyes (she hadn’t even noticed that she had closed them), Dani grins at her triumphantly, holding the remote control up and wiggling it at Jamie.

‘See, stronger is what’s important here.’

She winks at Jamie.

‘Also, you’re definitely not taller than me.’

Jamie wonders if Dani knows what just happened. If Dani knows how quickly her heart is pounding in her chest, and how there’s a tingle deep in her stomach and a patch of wetness in her underwear.  
Jamie lifts up her hands in a defensive gesture.

‘Okay, I give up.’

She hopes her faux-impressed tone helps overshadow the slight breathiness in her voice. She knows she definitely gave up too easily for Dani not to notice that something was up, but Dani is looking at the TV now.  
The movie has started.

When Dani finally snuggles up into Jamie a few minutes into the movie, Jamie’s breathing is still a little more shallow than usual.  
She feels like Dani is grinning when she snuggles into Jamie’s and lets Jamie wrap her arm around her. But she can’t be sure. 

\--

The second time it happens is only a few days later.

For the past few days, Jamie has tried to shove the incident on the sofa into the back of her mind, unwilling to think about what it might have meant. She has been successful in keeping whatever it was out of their bedroom as well, by being extra generous in order to avoid any situation in which the feeling locked away in the back of her mind might resurface.

Dani had not complained.

It was not like Jamie hasn’t already learned to let go with Dani. She has always liked Dani’s forward, excited nature when it came to anything physical, and she has loved witnessing Dani getting bolder and braver over the past few weeks.  
But Dani still mostly let Jamie take the lead in bed. And Jamie knew it was because Dani was incredible perceptive and knew that Jamie felt safest when she was able to set the pace.

_Until now_.  
Jamie shoves the thought away.

She does it on Saturday night when she lies in Dani’s arms, feeling Dani’s smooth skin against her own naked body.

She does it on Monday morning when Dani playfully pushes Jamie back into their bed to be the first one in the kitchen.

Then, on Wednesday afternoon, the thought is brought back again.

And that day it is harder to ignore it.

Jamie has already changed into comfortable clothing after coming home from her shift at the flower shop, and with Dani sitting on the sofa reading a book, she decides to re-pot a few of her plants. She has just rinsed out a new planter for her favourite strelitzia, turning around to grab the new, bigger one from the opposite counter, when Dani is suddenly there, standing so close that Jamie immediately forgets what she was doing.

Dani is grinning at her, not making any indication that she is going to move out of the way and Jamie immediately feels her heart drop to her stomach again.

Dani looks gorgeous as always, her hair falling loosely around her shoulders, but there is something different about the way she is looking at Jamie. Confident and a with a cocky twinkle in her eyes. Jamie wonders if this is a reaction to her behaviour over the past few days.

She wonders if Dani knows exactly what she is doing.

‘So,’

Dani starts before inching even closer towards Jamie, effectively pinning her against the kitchen counter.

‘- you think this is more important than properly greeting your girlfriend who you haven’t seen all day?’

Jamie swallows, managing an eye-roll somehow and an annoyed grin, even though she can feel a familiar throbbing between her legs already. She is almost embarrassed about how much her body is reacting to this, and she hopes it doesn’t show. 

She has never been shy about how quickly Dani is able to turn her on, but the fact that she doesn’t even really know what has gotten into her and the fact that Dani isn’t even really doing anything, makes her hope Dani doesn’t notice the way her breath has already quickened within the past few seconds. 

‘I said hello, and you-‘

Jamie emphasises the word.

‘wanted to keep reading.’

Jamie knows how lame she sounds, but she is desperately trying to keep her body under control, not leaving much space in her brain to come up with witty retorts.

She realises with relief that her voice sounds playful and not too indicative of the way she is actually feeling.

And when Dani speaks again, she sounds innocent and flirty in a way that does not suggest Dani is aware of the kind of thoughts that are running through Jamie’s mind right now.

‘I don’t know, I still think you should do this-’

Dani poignantly picks up the planter Jamie had tried to grab seconds ago.

‘-later.’

With a raised eyebrow Dani then lifts up her arms high above her head, letting the planter dangle from it, and Jamie finally understands.

This is payback for Friday night. Involuntarily, she rolls her eyes, not faking it this time.

‘Okay, Poppins, give it back.’

‘I thought you were taller than me. Come and get it.’

There is something challenging in Dani’s eyes and Jamie slowly realises that this is not just about remote controls and planters. Dani knows.  
The implication of that scares her a little, but it also awakens something in within her. Something that makes her stomach drop, and her hands shake.

Jamie decides to just play along. With an uneasy hand, she reaches up to take the planter back.

Only, she doesn’t get the chance to even touch it. Before she can lift her hand too far, Dani’s other hand is there, securely around Jamie’s wrist, pulling the arm back down in between their bodies. 

The gesture is almost rough, but it doesn’t hurt, and it ignites a fire in Jamie’s body. She tries to free her hand of Dani’s grip, and knows immediately she shouldn’t have. Because she can’t, and the notion makes her head swim.

When Jamie looks up in surprise, Dani only raises an eyebrow.

‘You have another hand.’

Dani’s words reach her as through cotton, and Jamie is fully aware now that Dani knows what is going on.

‘That one is wet.’

Jamie mumbles the words, and isn’t even sure herself what they mean, because the hand with which she had rinsed the old planter has almost dried in the time since Dani had come over.  
It also would not matter if it hadn’t.

‘Hm.’

Dani says softly, and Jamie can feel the word reverberate in her stomach. She wonders how far Dani is willing to take this. Wonders if Dani is just testing the waters, making sure she had read the sings correctly during the last few days.

But just the idea that it could turn into more, that Dani could take this further, make Jamie’s head spin.

Jamie realises she has been staring at Dani’s lips only when Dani moves again.

Dani lowers the hand that has been holding the planter to let the item drop on the counter besides Jamie. Then, she reaches down to grab Jamie’s other hand that has been hanging limply by her side.

‘Feels dry to me.’

Dani’s fingers wrap around Jamie’s wrist, and now both of her hands are securely held down by her sides. Dani comes even closer now, and Jamie closes her eyes in anticipation of a kiss. Her entire body is on fire; so much so that any worries she had about being embarrassed by her desire have evaporated.

She can only feel Dani now, Dani’s hands holding her tightly, and Dani’s body pushing into her, pinning her against the counter.

The kiss is not what Jamie expected at all.

Dani captures her lips softly and slowly, pushing her body into Jamie only ever so slightly. When Jamie immediately responds with a soft moan, pushing back into Dani to try and deepen the kiss, Dani responds with a soft chuckle.

Then she moves away. 

Her hands let go of Jamie’s wrists and for a second, Jamie thinks it’s over.

She can still feel where Dani’s hands had grabbed her wrists.  
Her heart is beating erratically. 

  


But then Dani suddenly grabs one of Jamie’s arms again, softly this time, and pulls her away from the sink and through the open kitchen and the living room until they reach the sofa. 

It all happens so quickly that Jamie barely has time to think before she finds herself pushed back onto the sofa with Dani climbing on top of her, pushing her down and deeper into the softness beneath her.  
The sofa is wide enough for Dani to be able to straddle her, and Jamie is glad that Dani didn’t go for the bed. It seems too far away now, and Jamie is not sure she could have gone another second without having Dani close.

It seems like it all happens within a split-second.  
Dani on top of her, her hips pushing into Jamie’s, while Jamie’s heart is beating in her throat. Dani looking down at her with that knowing smile she had already worn at the sink.

Jamie swallows thickly.

The notion that this is really happening, that Dani knows exactly what Jamie has been feeling these past few days, registers profoundly. 

Jamie wonders if maybe she should say something, but she can’t think and then, Dani takes a hold of Jamie’s hands, pushing them up and over Jamie’s head to pin them down. 

Jamie’s breath hitches at the sudden action.  
And then Dani’s lips are on her.

This time, the kiss isn’t soft. 

It’s forceful and deep, and Jamie gets lost immediately in the sensations it evokes. She can’t remember ever having been this turned on this quickly. The kiss is entirely led by Dani, and Jamie responds eagerly, unable to stop the little noises that are escaping against Dani’s lips. 

She feels utterly at Dani’s mercy. 

Her hands are still pinned over her head, and Dani’s hips are pushing down on her own, so that she can barely move. The hold on Jamie’s wrists is strong, but not too rough, and Jamie wonders how Dani knows so instinctively what to do with this new revelation.

There’s an almost painful throbbing between her legs now, demanding attention, but the way Dani is straddling her does not allow Jamie much room to move. She desperately arches up into Dani, trying to get some friction, but Dani keeps her hips firmly planted just a few inches higher than where Jamie needs them.

A whine escapes Jamie, and she can hear a soft chuckle in response. Jamie would be embarrassed if she could form a coherent thought, but she can’t. She only knows that she needs more.

But then Dani breaks the kiss, moving her lips a few inches away from Jamie’s. Jamie tries to keep her hips from bucking up, but she has entirely lost control of the way her body is acting. Her chest is rising and falling with heavy breaths.

Dani smiles down at her. 

‘You could have told me about this.’

Dani does not let go of Jamie’s hands. She doesn’t move either, keeping her hips firmly planted on Jamie’s.

‘A- about what?’

It’s all Jamie can say. The words come out breathy and Jamie doesn’t recognise her own voice. All she can think about is the ache between her legs and the delicious weight of Dani on top of her, rendering unable to move.

‘About this.’

Dani grabs Jamie’s hands a little harder, pushing them into the couch. At the same time, she shifts her body a little, so that one of her thighs is finally pushing into Jamie’s center.  
It’s not a lot of pressure, barely anything, but it is still finally some relief.

A moan immediately escapes Jamie and Dani smiles again.  
They both know what she means, and it is very clear in Jamie’s response.

There is something else in Dani’s eyes, though, perhaps wonder, or satisfaction, but Jamie can’t really tell.  
She is still trying to keep her hips from bucking up into Dani in order to seem a little less desperate than she feels right now. She is sure, however, that Dani knows that she wants nothing more than for her to continue with whatever she has started.

After a few more seconds, in which neither of them moves, Jamie decides to be bold. 

‘Well, you know now.’

Jamie looks directly into Dani’s eyes, any embarrassment she might have felt before vanishing instantly. Dani is still looking down at her, but the cocky grin has faded, and her eyes are dark and full of lust. 

Dani wants this, too. 

The revelation hits Jamie like a freight train and the throbbing between her legs instantly makes itself known again.  
The thought of giving up control, of letting Dani take over, is suddenly not scary at all.

So, when Dani then closes the distance between their lips again, capturing Jamie’s lips in a forceful kiss, Jamie responds instantly, arching up into Dani.

In response, Dani lifts up her body, away from Jamie’s and when she lowers her hips again, she is straddling Jamie’s stomach again. Jamie whines in frustration when she realises what Dani is doing. 

She tries to push herself up and into Dani, but Dani pushes back, pressing Jamie’s hips into the sofa. She hums a soft ‘m-mh’ against Jamie’s lips and Jamie groans in frustration. Every fibre of her body aches to be touched and Jamie is long past the point of trying to hide that fact.

The ache between her legs has grown tenfold after the seconds of soft pressure and the rest of her body is tingling with the desire to feel Dani’s hands everywhere.

‘Dani.’

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Jamie realises how desperate she sounds. Realises that she has never said Dani’s name like that, full of desperate desire, almost begging.

Dani moans against her lips in response but keeps her hips where they are. Jamie’s kisses grow more and more unfocused as Dani licks into her mouth and sets the pace. Her mind is completely blank.

It feels incredible.

Jamie’s fingers are itching with the need to touch Dani, or to touch herself, to do anything that would help alleviate the tension in her body, but Dani’s grip on her wrists has never gone slack. 

Jamie is almost impressed.

Then, Dani’s grip finally shifts, and she is holding both of Jamie’s hands with one hand, pushing them down into the sofa. Jamie knows she could probably escape the hold now, but she keeps her hands where they are.

Dani’s now free hand travels along Jamie’s heated body, pushing up her too big T-Shirt and grabbing the heated flesh there. Jamie can hardly keep up with the million things she is feeling. Her skin is on fire, her center is screaming at her for release and Dani is still kissing her hard, almost leaving Jamie no time to breathe.

Then, suddenly Dani’s hips lift up and her hand travels down, only briefly stopping at the waistband of Jamie’s pyjama pants.

‘Tell me if you want me to stop.’

That’s all Jamie hears before Dani pushes her hand into her lose pyjama pants and right into her underwear. Finally free to move, Jamie responds by lifting her hips up against Dani’s hand and immediately pushing two of Dani’s fingers into her.

She hears Dani groan.

There is almost no resistance and Jamie wonders if she’s ever been this wet.  
Then her mind goes blank.  
Dani immediately sets a maddening pace, rough thrusts that Jamie meets with her hips until Dani pushes against her thighs with her own, restraining most of her movements.

At the same time, Dani’s grip around her wrists tightens and Jamie can feel her eyes roll back into her head.

Jamie immediately knows she won’t last long. 

A moan escapes Jamie, a guttural desperate sound, and Jamie wonders for a tiny moment if she has ever been this loud.

She can already feel a familiar tingle building up deep in her stomach pretty much right away and Dani’s thorough and deliberate way of pushing into her has her close to the edge right within seconds.

Then, Dani slows down and Jamie’s next moan turns into a frustrated groan.  
She wants this to last longer, but at the same time, she feels like she would explode if Dani were to draw this out for too long. 

But Dani only slows down in order to move down Jamie bodies a few inches, and Jamie can feel the grip on her wrists grow slack. Dani’s lips pull away from Jamie’s and travel over her cheek towards her neck, stopping briefly in when they are hovering close to Jamie’s ear.

‘Don’t move your hands or I’ll stop.’

The words are whispered into her ear, but there is a determinacy in them, a command, and another flash of heat shoots through Jamie’s body. She can only nod, in a way that feels a little too enthusiastic, but she does not care.

The movements of Dani’s fingers have almost completely stopped and Dani’s hand that had held onto her wrists is now holding onto Jamie’s hips, pushing her down and keeping her from arching into Dani’s hand.  
All the while, Dani continues kissing her way along Jamie’s jaw until her lips reach Jamie’s neck. 

When Dani bites down, Jamie almost reaches down to push Dani further into her neck. Instead, she grabs onto the lumpy pillow that is lying somewhere above her and tries to arch her hips up again to get Dani to increase the pressure between her legs.

She can hear Dani moan against her neck before she bites down softly again, and it sends a jolt through Jamie’s body. 

Feeling emboldened, she pushes her hips up again and this time, Dani complies.  
She speeds up her movements and at the same time presses down with her palm, finally giving Jamie the relief she needs. 

This time, Dani lets her when Jamie tries to meet Dani’s movements and it takes only moments until Jamie can feel a wave of pleasure wash over her.

She notices that her hands are clinging to Dani’s back now, pulling her even closer, but Dani does not stop.

Her orgasm hits Jamie harder and faster than ever. Dani holds onto her, keeping her grounded as Jamie grinds up into her hand erratically until her hips finally fall back against the sofa.

Jamie’s chest is rising and falling with her heavy pants, and for a moment she is unable to open her eyes, the sensations still cursing through her body. 

But Dani is there, holding onto Jamie after she removes her hand from between Jamie’s legs. Jamie can feel small kisses being peppered over her cheeks.  
She can feel Dani smile against her lips before kissing her softly.

‘You moved your hands.’

Jamie’s lips curl up into a grin.

‘You didn’t stop.’

Jamie still sounds breathless and Dani chuckles at the response.

‘That would have been too cruel.’

When Jamie opens her eyes, Dani is already there, looking down at her, and there is so much love in her eyes that it makes Jamie’s heart almost hurt.

Her entire life she had been afraid of letting go with someone, fearing the repercussions of opening up to someone completely and without a safety net.

Now, with Dani, she wonders why.  
With Dani in her arms, she wonders how she could ever be afraid of letting go again.

‘Thank you.’

It’s a stupid thing to say, Jamie knows it, but it’s the truth.  
Without Dani, she would have never been able to explore this side of herself. She continues, speaking in a low voice, purposely trying to keep the eye contact with Dani. She does not want to look away.

‘I’ve never done this before, you know. Let go like this, you know.’

Dani smiles, and Jamie’s heart skips a beat.

‘Yeah, I know. I’m glad you did. And well, I’ve never done this before either.’

Dani lets her gaze wander over Jamie’s body as if trying to describe what she means by _this_ and Jamie grins.

‘But I definitely want to do it again.’

Dani looks back up and her eyes meet Jamie’s.  
There’s that mischievous grin again.

‘Me, too.’

Jamie waits a few seconds before she says something else. She pulls Dani down against her chest and Dani nuzzles her head into the crook of Jamie’s neck.

‘I love you so much.’

Jamie whispers the words into Dani’s hair, with her heart still beating excitedly in her chest. Dani places a small kiss against her neck.

‘I love you, too.’


End file.
